


Actually

by from_theeast



Series: Our moments with all good melodies and perfect lyrics [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: Sometimes, we are those overthinkers.





	1. Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain has cleared up outside the window but how will my love stop? - Silence Wang, Sunny.

"I had a dream last night."

"What kind of dream?"

"Some kind of I'm gonna loose you dream."

 

 

Jonghyun sat on the edge of the window, the rain on the outside slid together on the apartment glass, vagueness growing in his heart.

"Does it rain outside? It's raining here."

_So gray, so blue._

"It's sunny."

  _It's also so blue._

Minhyun's voice sounded strange through voicemail.

 

 

Jonghyun quickly left the house, stopped by the Starbucks store to buy latte and a sandwich.

_Today will be the worst. At the moment I opened my eyes, I knew it._

Coffee poured across the desk, even it's not his fault. Without an apology, the co-worker rushed into his hand a bunch of paper and wrinkled money before hurriedly to catch whatever more important than politeness. Jonghyun was only a few meters away before the bus decided to abandon him. And Jonghyun was tired.

"My day has been fine, until now."  
   
"You trip will end soon so cheer up. I know it sounds 100 percent ironically stupid, but cheer up."

Everything will be fine - it was always a lie, they agreed on such a thing on the third date. Instead, everything will be in its right place sounded more practical.

 

 

"It's raining again and I miss my cat."

"You don't have cat."

"I know."

"Are you drunk?"

"Just couples of drink."

The silence cracked through his deep breath.

"Homesick?"

Jonghyun hung up, it was raining and the neighbors were opening a long playlist of Silence Wang. Jonghyun leaned back, remembering the last time he watched the movie together, ending with Silence Wang's voice.

"I miss you, actually"

 

 

 


	2. When we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the snow on the spring season, I hopelessly wait for you. – I love you

“Can you open the door please?”

The weekend has started like that. On friday night, Minhyun was standing half wet thanks to the weather in London, with his small yellow suitcase lying on the ground. And his smile. That smile used to greet him at the first day they met, bright just like the color of the field.

 

 

“Coffee?”

“How about warm milk?”

Jonghyun grin at the question, his taste is always like a child. He put some orange oreo cookies in his mouth, chewing them on the way to stand at right behind Minhyun, putting a full glass of soy bean milk in his hand. Minhyun’s calmly sitting in the living room, humming some melodies pop up in his mind, half naked from sex.

“Can I kiss your jaw after I finish my drink?”

All of his sincerity pours out at the way he tries to have a good view from there by titling his head back and stares at Jonghyun, messy soft hair, still got the chemical scent after dye.

“So hurry up.”

 

 

“What do you want for dinner?”

“What do you actually eat for dinner? Don’t lie this time.”

Minhyun almost whispers to the plastic party red cup. The light is off, they sit cross each other on the kitchen floor, few candles are lit here and there. On the other side, Jonghyun presses his ear against another cup which is connect to the one on Minhyun’s hand by a thin wire.

“Fast food, Chinese food, Korean food. But usually just nostalgia.”

Then a pause.

“I just hopelessly wait for you to call.”

 

 

“I should drive you to the airport.”

“Don’t.”

Minhyun drops a kiss on Jonghyun’s forehead, then left cheek bone, on the lips and another in Jonghyun’s hands when he holds them close to his face.

“I’m gonna miss this moment a lot.”

The bell from the bicycle of the postman catch their both attention when passing by them, the young girl waves at Jonghyun and he draws back a small smile. Minhyun carefully captures this moment.

“I’m gonna miss the happy you.”

Minhyun pulls him into a tight hug, let him burry his face in Minhyun’s chest, he sniffs hard, fills his lungs with the scent of separation.

“When we meet again, can I kiss the dimples on your low back?”

That makes Jonghyun laugh, his eyes reflect the rare beauty of the sunny day.

“When we meet again.”


End file.
